Stonen Prison
by Angel of Darkness 040
Summary: what would you life be like if you were one of the young, talented superheroes of the Teen Titans? Find out in this story! plot:Terra becomes stone and BB falls in love with Raven, will this go right if Terra becomes released? (I'm not a Terra hater.)
1. epilogue

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever! Don't mind the spelling of the words and the grammar, I'm from the Netherlands so…. I'm thirteen years old, which means, I've only had two years of English at school.**

 **This fic will be mostly about Raven, Beast Boy and Terra. The main pairings are BBRae, hints of BBT, RobStar and Terraqua. This fic is rated M for blood, violence, and language. There is** _ **NO**_ **sexual contact in this fanfiction, there will be some romance, but no sex.**

 **This isn't the real first chapter, this is the epilogue of my story "stonen prison" it's from Terra's point of view.**

 **Disclaimer; I'm not the lucky one to own Teen Titans.** _ **Sits in a corner, crying.**_

* * *

My name is Terra. I did horrible things; I've betrayed and attacked all the people who were my friends. I have destroyed the Teen Titans.

At first, I didn't feel bad about what I did, but now, I'm stuck in a stonen prison for almost two whole weeks. I can't move, breath and I don't get older. Like people in a comatose, I can hear and feel everything around me. I heard them cry, cry for me.

I heard her say 'we'll find a way to bring her back.' I don't know if she really meant it. I hope so.

I felt someone place something in front of me. I heard a very sad voice read the words: 'Terra, a Teen Titan, a true friend.' The voice was surprisingly low for a girl, it was monotone, almost depressing. Raven. That was her name. I know she never liked me, but I could _feel_ she wasn't happy, probably only because BB, she had a crush on him, was really sad.

Raven and I always fought. At first, I didn't know why she hated me. Later I saw it. BB crushed on me and she was jealous, of course, Raven denied this. But I knew I was right.

'Goodbye dear friend Terra.' I heard Starfire say. I could hear out of her voice she had cried.

'Bye Terra, I'll miss you.' Beast Boy said.

Then I heard their footsteps fade away. Fading out of the dark cave I'm stuck in.

I, Terra was alone again.

* * *

 **I know this was really short next chap will be longer!  
**

 **R and R please!**

 **I want at least two reviews to update tomorrow, and three to update today.**

 **~TeenTitans Evanescence-fan~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **Hey there everyone, this is the second chapter of my first fanfiction "stonen prison"**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own Teen Titans, if I did BBRae would have been the main couple and there would have been a season 6.**

 **Normal person p.o.v**

* * *

'I can't believe Terra is really gone. She can't be!' Beast Boy shouted.

'It's going to be alright. I promise I'll bring her back.' Raven tried so hard to comfort him, it was almost like if he was sad, she was.

'Rae, how can I believe you if you hated Terra. For you she meant nothing, but for me she did!' He said and to Ravens' surprise, he didn't cry.

'For you, Beast Boy, I would do anything.' When Raven realized what she just said, she teleported out of the room, to her bedroom. _"What did I do? Why did I say that? I hate myself!"_

" _Did Raven just confess her love, on me?!"_ Beast Boy thought. In his mind, he didn't know what to think of it, was she just trying to comfort him, or did Raven really mean what she just said.

Raven collapsed on her bed and cried in her pillow 'He will never like someone as emotionless as me!' She cried to herself. 'Why do I keep doing this to myself? Why?' Raven screamed, for once she was happy that her room was sound-free, causing no one to hear her cries of a broken heart.

Suddenly Raven heard knocks on her door. 'Friend Raven, it is I, Starfire. Are you the alright?'

'Go away Starfire, I don't want to talk about it.' Raven said.

'Raven, I know something is wrong! Please Raven, let me help you.' Starfire begged.

The door opened in a black aura which was to identify as Ravens' powers.

When Starfire saw Raven crying she rushed over to the side of her best friend. 'Friend Raven, you must tell me what is wrong. I want to help.' Starfire said softly.

'I don't need help, and even if I did, you couldn't help me.' Raven said sobbing

'Then tell me at least what is wrong. You've never cried like this before and we have known each other for two years now. So I know you are really sad, if you aren't and you cry like this, will nothing explode then?' Starfire said.

'Okay, but if you tell anybody I'll send you to another dimension! I'm in love, madly in love. Every time he walks by, I feel weak, but strong at the same time. If I look into his eyes and he looks back in mine, I can see all of his sadness hidden behind a mask made out of fear to show his emotions. He may act happy all the time, but in his eyes I can see how he really feels. He has always been there for me. When I had my first heartbreak by that dragon, Malchior, he was there to comfort me. I don't know how, but I feel always happy when he walks into the room. On missions and I have fallen to the ground and he takes my hand to help me up, I fell warm over my whole body. I think that this must be what you feel for Robin Starfire. He is one of the titans and just….. I'm in love with Beast Boy. But I am certain he doesn't like me in return. He is still in love with Terra.' Raven sighed, whipping tears from her face.

'Oh, but he does like you back! I heard him tell that to friends Robin and Cyborg. But he was afraid that you might not have liked him! Oh, this is glorious! You should tell him!' Starfire cheered.

'I don't understand it anymore, does he love me or Terra? He loved Terra, not me!' Raven said while new tears were welling up in her amethyst eyes.

'Raven, he does not love Terra, he loves you!' Starfire said happily.

'He does like me… he does like me… Beast Boy likes me!' Ravens' face wasn't sad anymore. No one ever had seen the empath smile like she did now before.

'Goodbye friend Raven!'

'Bye Starfire.'

Starfire wasn't gone for five minutes when Raven for the second time that day heard knocks on her door. Raven stood up and walked to her door, to find Beast Boy standing outside. 'What?' Raven asked in her monotone voice.

'Uhm, well I wanted to ask you something, can I?' Beast Boy said nervous.

'Yeah, you just did.' Raven replied.

'Well in reality I wanted to ask… wanted to ask… do you want to go out on a date, with me? Beast Boy asked afraid for what Raven was going to do to him.

Ravens' eyes grew wide _"Starfire had spoken the truth! He does like me!"_ She thought. 'YES! Ehhh, I mean sure.' Raven said happy.

'Dude! Really? That's so cool! When do you want to go?' He asked with a big smile on his face.

'Maybe tomorrow? 7 p.m. in the common room?' Raven asked blushing madly.

'Sounds really great! Night Rae!' He said and he hugged her tightly.

She hugged back and whispered in his ear: 'Goodnight Beast Boy.'

Then they let go off of each other and Beast Boy walked to his room. Leaving Raven standing there, smiling to the dark hallway. She turned around and walked to her bed were she fell asleep. Yes tomorrow would be great.

It was 6:58 p.m. and Beast Boy stood in the common room waiting for his date to arrive. He wasn't dressed-up much. He wore black pants, a white shirt and his usual sneakers. He was becoming pretty nervous now he was waiting for Raven. This was his first date since Terra, and he didn't want this date to end the same as it did when he was with Terra.

Then the doors slid open and Raven walked in. Beast Boys' jaw dropped. Raven was wearing a black knee-length dress which hugged her boy perfectly at the right places. She wore small black heels on her feet and her hair was bonded in a small ponytail. She had a little more make-up on then her usual eye-liner and mascara. She wore black eyeshadow and dark purple lipstick. Her nails were painted midnight-blue and she wore a silver bracelet around her wrist. He recognized that it was the bracelet he had given her on her thirteenth birthday, in the first year of the titans. " _she kept that? I thought she threw it away."_

'Raven, you look beautiful!' BB said in awe.

'You look nice too.' Raven said blushing.

Then the two lovers grabbed each other's hands an walked out of the tower, wondering how their date would go.

* * *

 **haha cliffhanger! (well not really)**

 **Okay folks, that was the first real chappie! Let me know what you think please!**

 **Three reviews to update the next chapter!**

 **~TeenTitans Evanescence-fan~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay folks, that was the first real chappie! Let me know what you think please!**

 **Three reviews to update the next chapter!**

 **~TeenTitans Evanescence-fan~**

 **HEEEEEY guys! It's me again! The second chapter of my story follows now!**

 **In this chapter we will see the date of BB and Raven!** **! And we will see something more from Terra's stonen p.o.v.!**

 **Disclaimer:** **TT is not mine**

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven walked out of the cinema. They just saw a movie together and Raven had been very scared and had constantly grabbed BB's hand, causing them both to blush a scarlet red color. They both had enjoyed the moments they shared in the theater, though Raven and BB hided this for each other, causing the other to think that he/she didn't like him/her. But deep inside their hearts a bond was slowly forming.

When they came outside there stood a lot of people from television-states, asking them if they were an item, raven and BB were both unsure what to say, so they just walked further. When they almost reached titans-tower BB stopped walking and said: 'Before we go back I want to show you something, follow me.' Raven did what BB said and walked after him.

'This is my personal place. No one knows about it, only me, and in a few minutes you, but please don't tell the others, I don't want this place to become "the next Robin and Starfire make-out place" it's too beautiful for that.' Beast Boy said.

'I promise.' Raven said.

Then BB pulled some rocks aside and a little cave became revealed, in the roof was a little hole were the moon shined trough, giving the cave a beautiful blue aura. In the middle of the cave was a small lake, shining clear blue in the dark.

'Beautiful…' Raven breathed.

'Yeah, usually I come here to be alone and to think.' Beast Boy said.

'You can think?' Raven asked in shock.

'Very funny Rae.' BB said.

'Joking, I know that you can think, I know you are way smarter then you act. I can see in your eyes that in reality you aren't so happy. But I'm here for you. By me you can open-up just like I do right now.' Raven said smiling.

'You know Raven, you are really an amazing woman, you're smart, funny, pretty and you risk your life every day for people you don't even know the name of. You also are so caring, if someone has troubles, you'll be there for them. That's what made me fallen in love with you in the first place.' Beast Boy said.

Ravens' eyes widened. 'You are in love with me? But I thought you liked Terra!' Raven said.

'Well you are right I _liked_ Terra, but you comforted me so good that I realized you were the girl for me Raven, you know, maybe it's true what they say. Opposites do attract each other.' He smiled.

'I don't know what to say… I like you too. Evan though you can be very immature sometimes.' Raven said.

'So, this means you want to be my girlfriend?' Beast Boy asked hopeful.

'Only if you want to be my boyfriend.' Raven replied.

'Deal!' He said.

Then Beast Boy grabbed her shoulders and kissed her lips. Ravens' eyes grew wide, but she closed them and kissed him back. And they both knew what they felt wasn't puppy-love, this was real.

They both pulled away and smiled at each other.

'That was my first kiss.' Raven said blushing.

'No way! A girl as pretty as you haven't kissed someone before?' Beast Boy said while his jaw dropped.

Raven blushed. ' I just never had someone before who liked me in return, only Malchior acted like he did….' She said.

'But he wouldn't haunt you down again, Rae, I'm here now. And you were my first kiss to you know.' BB said. Comforting her thinking of her evil Ex-boyfriend.

'I was? But you and Terra?' Raven asked confused.

'We were about to kiss, but Slade stopped us. And I'm kind of glad you are my first Rae! Cause I love you more than I loved Terra.' He replied.

'You, _love_ me?' Raven said wide eyed.

'Well yeah, I do.' Beast Boy admitted

'Good, cause I love you too.' Raven said.

Then they took each other's hand and walked to the tower.

* * *

 **Terra's p.o.v.**

Eight weeks had it been. Eight whole weeks in my stonen prison. The titans would visit me once every week, some weeks a few more times. Yesterday, Beast Boy visited me, but he wasn't alone, Raven was with him and not only yesterday, always as BB comes to visit me, Raven is with him.

'I think I found the way to bring Terra back.' Raven had said.

I felt my hart skip a beat, finally I could be freed out of this hell.

'Oh my god! Raven! That's so awesome! I love you, Raven and you don't know how much!' BB said.

I felt my heart break into a millions of pieces, he had found a new girlfriend. I always knew this would happen, they always had something special for each other, I just didn't expect it to be so soon.

'Hey, Rae tomorrow is our one-month anniversary, I can't believe it! Time goes so fast, before you know Robin and Starfire are married and Cyborg is in love with Bumble Bee, so they are together then and Terra is back and she will accept the fact that we are supposed to be together, she has to cause I married you then and she found a boyfriend who isn't me and you and Terra are the best friends ever and we saved the world from all the evil and we are happy every day and you have emotions then! I'm sure about that.' He said.

BB and Raven were almost together for a month. I am so broken now, if I could, I would scream all my pain out right now.

'I know. I'm happy we didn't tell the titans, Cyborg and Robin would make so much fun of us, just the thought how much they are gonna stalk us. You know BB, maybe we are actually married in a few years.' Raven smirked.

Damn, they must really _love_ each other. Not just like each other, no actually _love_. And I don't like that.

I heard some noises and I figured out that Raven and Beast Boy were probably making out. I wanted to fall on my knees to cry and scream, but of course, I couldn't.

'I love you.' They said at the same time.

Hello! I may be stone, but I can hear everything you two say, so stop making out in front of me, it makes my eyes bleeding, and confess your "love" later. Thank you! Of course I can't say that right now. I'm a statue. A damn statue, only because of my own fucking betrayal. Why can't I scream 'I'm sorry!' and make everything okay? Why not? Because I ruined my second chance? Okay, I made some really bad mistakes, but I didn't see what that would do. Please, please forgive me!

'Tomorrow the full moon comes up, then at 12 in the night, I'll bring Terra back to life. I'm sure I will succeed.' Raven said. The boyfriend-stealer.

'I'll be by your side Raven, always.' Beast Boy said. Cheater.

I heard Raven refresh the flowers on my "grave" and then they both walked away. Probably hand in hand. If I could, I will cry now. And I'm lonely again.

I remembered the great time Beast Boy and I had. He had a crush on me from the beginning, he had asked me out and we walked over the arcade, hand in hand talking about everything. We played games and took funny pictures. The we went to the Ferris wheel and he promised to be my friend no matter what. And then, then we leaned in to kiss. And then there you had it. Slade ruined everything. After that moment it hadn't been the same. We were enemies except for boyfriend-and-girlfriend. And during our battles, he was always the one to bring Raven to her feet or to take her back. He started crushing on her more than ever. And she on him. I miss the old times. Just me and Beast Boy. Now it is Raven and Beast Boy, Beast Boy and Raven. Together and in love. Slowly he will forget me. I will fade out of his mind. Thinking about that hurts. When I live again, I will try to be happy for them, setting my own pain away.

Now I'm just gonna count the seconds until BB and raven come here to free me. I hope Raven didn't lie. I hope it.

* * *

 **Aaaaannnnnnndddddd… finished.**

 **R &R please!**

 **three reviews = update**

 **peace out folks!**

 **~TeenTitans Evanescence-fan~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of my story. Enjoy!**

 **So, so sorry for the extremely late update!**

 **Puzzle time:**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **don't Titans I own Teen.**_

'It's time.' Raven said. She and Beast Boy were standing in Terra's cave. Tonight Raven was going to bring Terra back.

The moon was above the cave, shining through the small hole in the roof, precise on Terra.

'Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!' raven said, her eyes glowed white and her black powers surrounded the statue.

A small crack formed on Terra's chest. A yellow light shined out the crack. Suddenly the crack spread out over Terra's full body and the stone exploded. And Terra was released and stood there smiling.

'Terra!' Beast Boy shouted and he ran over and hugged her tight.

'Hey BB, Raven.' Terra said while she hugged back. Beast Boy letted go of Terra and rushed towards Raven, who was really tired from the spell which took a lot of energy , and he kissed her with full force. Raven kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart when they heard Terra laughing.

'You and Raven? I knew it!' She said shaking from her laughter.

'how did you know it?' Raven asked confused.

'Well in my stonen body I heard everything you said and did. So, congratulations with your one-month anniversary!' Terra smiled, hiding how she really felt.

'Well… Raven I hope we can be friends now?' Terra asked hopeful.

'Sure.' Raven replied.

Terra jumped towards Raven and hugged her. 'Yay!'

'You're hugging me!' Raven said.

'Oh, right I forgot about that "Personal-space" thing.' Terra said letting go of the dark teenager. 'while you seem very comfortable when BB hugs you.' The earthbender added.

'Yeah, I have that luck, because I'm her boyfriend.' BB said joking.

'But… what if Slade finds out I'm alive again! He will kill me!' Terra said, looking scared.

'No, he won't. Slade has been murdered by my father Trigon.' Raven said.

'No way! Trigon the Terrible is your father? But you are so pretty and he is…. Not really pretty. Hehe.' Terra said in awe.

'That's why Slade always said he wanted Rae alive. If someone murdered Raven, Trigon wouldn't spare him. But when he found out Slade betrayed him and fought on our side, he had been murdered. But no more fear Raven defeated her father and she was so awesome then! And she still is of course.' BB said.

'Aww. It's just to cute!' Terra said.

'Anyways, let's go back to the tower. And Terra you come with us.' Raven said.

The three superpowered teens walked to the tower and talked a bit about life.

'Robin, Cyborg, Starfire! Guess who's back?' Beast Boy said.

Terra walked into the living room. 'Hey guys!'

'Terra!?' The three titans shouted full of surprise.

'Friend Terra! I missed you! Did you miss me? How are you released? Did you know friends Beast Boy and Raven are dating?' Starfire said while she gave Terra one of her bone-crushing hugs.

'Yes, Raven did, I know that so cute and…. I can't breath.'

Starfire quickly let go of Terra. 'Sorry!'

'what! Raven dates the little grass stain?' Cyborg yelled, Robin's jaw dropped to the floor. Then Cyborg and Robin were rolling over the ground shaking with laughter.

'Very funny guys.' Raven said slightly irritated by the actions of her teammates.

'I just never saw that coming, BB and Rae. I'll call you BBRae from now on!' Robin laughed.

'BBRae! Dinner's ready!' Cyborg shouted whipping tears away from is laughter.

'Okay, you can stop now, or else I might explode!' Terra said while tears streamed over her face.

'Terra is right. Besides, Raven and me dating isn't that funny.' Beast Boy said and Raven nodded.

'Well I keep saying it is.' Robin teased.

Then the red lights flashed and the alarm went on. All the titans were alerted Robin took a quick look at the screen and told everyone what to do and where to go.

'Terra, you'll go with Raven and Starfire and attack this villain from the sky. We haven't seen him or her before, so I don't know how dangerous she is yet.' He talked on a tempo what would make Kid Flash jealous. 'Cyborg, BB you guys are attacking from behind.' Robin finished.

'TITANS, GO!' Those words always meant they could start the fight. The titans went to the place of terror and attacked the mysterious villainess.

Her hair was white and she wore a mask similar to Slades' . In her hands she held two long, sharp swords.

'Ravager!?' Terra yelled.

'Terra!' Ravager screamed. 'I thought you were dead!'

'I was but not anymore! Raven brought me back to life.' Terra snapped back.

'You killed my father and now I'll kill you!' Ravager screamed.

'She's Slades' daughter!?' Robin yelled.

'Well, well. It's Robin himself.' Ravager grinned. 'Yes I am his daughter. I'm here to complete his mission. Kill the demon!' She said pointing to Raven.

'Don't ever call me DEMON!' Raven screamed as she floated towards Ravager and blast her with her black energy. Raven was surrounded in a black aura and her eyes were red.

'Well, looking at you now, I think I have plenty reason to call you demon, bitch!' Ravager spotted.

'STOP IT, NOW!' Raven yelled. 'Stay away from me… I'm gonna lose control!' She said, trying to keep control.

'Raven, control yourself!' Starfire yelled.

'Raven is a demon, she has to burn in hell. They have to burn her, kill her and rip her heart out! Now run away, or the demon will kill you!' Ravager screamed.

'NOW IT'S OVER!' Raven screamed. Things all around the titans exploded. Raven had now four eyes and looked at Ravager growling deeply in her throat.

In fear Ravager backed away. 'I was joking, you are not a demon, you are just a normal girl!'

'Yeah, what do you think. First you hurt her, now you think you can bring her back with you stupid lies? Think straight please.' Beast Boy snapped at Ravager.

Raven's eyes were filled with tears as she ran away. _"I don't want to hurt anyone… But what she said, it was just to much. Way to much to handle for me."_

'Raven! Wait!' BB yelled as her ran after his girlfriend.

Raven was in a small, dark street and sat on the cold, wet ground. Her eyes were glowing dangerously red and the extra pair had appeared. Everyone could see it was risking your life to come around her, so they stood away.

'Raven? You know that what she said isn't the truth right?'BB asked carefully.

'I do, but I'm not sure at all. I mean, I still am a demon! I could kill everyone back there. If I only lost control it would be done with all of you. I don't wanted that to happen, so I ran away like a small child.' Raven sighed.

'No. you did the right thing. Sometimes it's good to run away Raven. Not always. But sometimes it is the right thing to do. And you've chosen the right time.' Beast Boy told her.

'Why did I have to be demon spawn Garfield? Why me?' Raven cried in her hand and her whole body shook as she cried loudly.

'I don't know Raven. No one knows. At least, if you wasn't half-demon I wouldn't have met you. I'm kind of glad you are who you are, Rave.' He said smiling a bit.

'You really think that way of it?' Raven looked at him with eyes filled with nothing but love. Her own two beautiful violet colored eyes.

'I do Raven. And nothing or no one can make a change in that thought.' He said as he hugged Raven tightly. 'Welcome back Rae.'

'What do you mean?' Raven asked confused. Then she realized her extra eyes were gone. 'Oh you meant that I'm myself again? Glad to be back.' Raven smiled softly and hugged back.

Together they headed back to Titans-Tower. The others already arrived home.

'Ravager is in jail now. We've totally beaten the living shit out of her! Terra said. 'What she said about you Raven, was just to much.'

'Let's celebrate this with nothing else but WAFFLES!' Cyborg yelled.

'Sounds good to me.' Robin said. Everyone else agreed as well and the Teen Titans had their little party.

But how long would this go on? Because no one noticed a dark spirit flying around the room and then settle itself in one of the teenage heroes.

' _Soon the fire of dead will burn, the TeenTitans will be destroyed. HE WILL HERAISE!'_

 **Well peeps. That was it. Again, I'm sorry for the extremely late update, school kills.**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger!**

 **Hang on until the next chappie! Please review and help me to get better!**

 **Love ya all!**

 **~TeenTitans Evanescence-fan.**


End file.
